


Still she glows!

by myao3stories



Series: She Glows [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myao3stories/pseuds/myao3stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing that journal with the perplexing lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still she glows!

It has been about a swweep or so since the Dolorosa (Sorroww? WWhy the Imperial Conquistadors wwould choose that name is beyond me.) and I havve been frequently meeting as wwe can wwhen I’m in port and she’s nearby. Beside from that, wwe wwere in heavvy communication wwith one another wwhich has caused me to not evven wwrite in this journal for some time since our first meeting aboard my ship.

WWhich I should hope that I don’t havve to explain to my future self (Or descendant if he should find this journal.) as to wwhy I wwon’t disclose such evvents onto a wwritten wword.

Regardless, some… evvents havve occurred since then that havve also taken my attention awway from this frivvolous thing. Some mutantblood has been preaching about equality and the like. Though he and his message is peaceful, others in the farther reaches of our glorious empire havve taken to rise up and fight against their oppressors.

The fair maiden expresses concern for the mutantblood wwhen she and I discuss it and I think I understand it; after all she wwas a matron in the birthing chambers as wwell as a servvitor in her tour of duty in the Conquests. It’s only natural for her to havve concern for the life of another, no matter howw… dangerous. In all honesty - and if this is heresy or treason, so be it - I don’t frankly care about all that mess.

My job is not to care about wwars any longer. I am the Orphaner, not an admiral.

I havve a sacred duty to perform to feed the Rift’s Carbuncle and I cannot be bogged dowwn by politics too often. WWhenevver I mention that to the Dolorosa, she vvisibly relaxes a bit. She thinks I don’t notice that, but I didn’t become the Royal Orphaner because I can’t read troll body language.

Movving on from such dreary talk to something… perhaps a bit more disconcerting. Mindfang is noww vvery wwell awware of my relationship wwith the Dolorosa and in all honesty, I fear for both of their livves. Mindfang’s sole focus is on me, she has no matesprit nor moirail that I am awware of (WWe shall nevver talk about her ashen “courtings” after that last incident.) wwhereas mine is noww healthily divvided.

I trust Mindfang enough not to do something stupid for quite some time, howwevver. She saww this matespritship as a form of a caliginous solicitation and… wwell, that ended somewwhat wwell. Unfortunately, I had such a moment of wweakness and didn’t nip it at the bud and explain to her wwhat the Dolorosa and I havve.

Then again, wwhy am I wworrying?

The Dolorosa is a rainboww drinker and more than capable of defending herself. I’m quite certain she’s got a good grasp of her mind to avvoid Mindfang’s mutant ability (Something I’m surprised she wwas nevver culled for, but wwhat can one do?) to control others’ actions and minds wwith her owwn.

Ah, speaking of my lady, she is stirring on my daybed.

I shall hopefully find the time to wwrite more, hopefully not just about my romances and about something exciting.


End file.
